


Reverse Engineering

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Seduction, Unfinished, WoL wants Nero's dick BIGTIME, dubcon, mlems, thats it thats the whole plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: You want him. He doesn't trust you. But that's okay. You don't trust him either.[Reader insert fic][WoL is very forward to Nero who ends up going along with it for funsies]





	Reverse Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random thing I wrote with the WoL thirsting over Nero lmao it probably doesn't make a lot of sense but tbh what does
> 
> Canon divergent where instead of going to Gyr Abania after taking Baelsar's Wall, you chill at the Rising Stones and help to pinpoint Omega's location. 
> 
> This is a snippet from a long, long reader insert fic I'm writing with a Garlean born WoL. lemme know if you want to read it (please)

The rain’s coming down hard tonight in Revenant’s Toll, stone paths battered by unceasing hail. Most of the shops are closed at this hour, and you’ve earned a blessed reprieve from being the Scions’ lapdog for the moment. So it is that you find yourself in Cid’s workshop, sorting out various bits of information regarding the whereabouts of Omega. Potential sightings, curious tracks, fluctuations in local aether… everything is being accounted for. Cid spares no expense in tracking down the beast he unleashed, and even now you suspect the guilt weighs heavily upon his overburdened shoulders. You stand by the desk piled high with all manner of documents and devices, gazing at the man’s hunched back. He works far too hard, to the point of neglecting his own wellbeing. And then there’s Nero, who seems to goad him to exhaustion with a competitive spirit rivaling even the most petulant child.

Since you so _graciously_ pardoned him from confinement under Alisaie’s watch, he’s been assisting Cid with the hunt for the wayward monstrosity. Despite his assistance in releasing Omega and defeating the Imperial soldiers who sought to slay the Scions in Carteneau, he still hasn’t managed to gain anyone’s trust. Even Cid is reluctant to let him out of sight, anxious as to what the self-serving git might get up to in his spare time. For the past few days, he’s tolerated Nero’s snippy comments and criticisms like an absolute champion. But it’s clear to you that Cid’s at the end of his tether, barely able to restrain his fury when Nero _dares_ to try and one-up him in his own workshop.

Nero works much more efficiently than Cid when it comes to deciphering anything Allagan, and is entirely in his element trying to pinpoint _where_ in Gyr Abania Omega might’ve fallen. He sits poring over a tomestone with various coordinates thrown out by their long-distance aetherometer in the Fringes, tweaking its search patterns in accordance with its results.

Cid, with no great love of numbers, would much rather peer into the systems within the monstrous machine, at the strings of nebulous code shifting like a neural network taught to constantly rewrite itself. A conscious machine is nothing new, mammets and such having been invented and produced en masse. But Omega thoroughly lacks a soul, according to ancient records, and Cid _needs_ to know how it works. How it maintains _consciousness_. And how it creates matter seemingly out of thin air.

You set down the device you’ve been working with and cast an eye to where Nero sits by the window, feet up on the cluttered coffee table with his jacket on the couch beside him. He doesn’t seem to be all that busy, swiping at his tomestone now and then, so you take this opportunity to wander over check out what he’s doing. Nero glances up at your approach, the topmost button of his shirt undone and a neat pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Before he can say a word you crawl into his lap, seating yourself upon his toned thighs. You rub your cheek against his broad chest and sigh softly, closing your eyes. It’s so _nice_ to just rest with another warm body beside you, instead of passing out from exhaustion night after night. The heavy rain pattering against the window only serves to lull you into further torpor, and slowly you wrap your arms around Nero’s waist without disrupting his position. The man isn’t quite sure what to make of this – you are, after all, the Warrior of Light, allowed to do as you damn well please, but it beggars belief that you’d cozy up to a former enemy so soon.

Perhaps you’re just lonely. Just like him. Yes, that must be it.

He lifts a hand and sets it tentatively on your head, lightly scritching at your hair. “What can old Nero do for you, little Warrior?” His voice is just low enough to reach your ears, yet unheard by Cid over the ambient noise of beeping devices and heavy rain. Whether patronizing or sincere, it matters not. He’s _comfortable._ More than the Scions’ accomodations could ever hope to be.

“I’m _bored_.” You peer up into his kind blue eyes. Like pure ceruleum they shine, glittering with mischievous intent. He raises both brows and runs his hand down the back of your neck, idly stroking between your shoulderblades in thought.

“With all of Eorzea clamoring for your services? Hardly. Surely there’s something for you to occupy yourself with at this hour?”

“Mnhh.” You press further into him, mumbling against his stubbled chin. “Th’ most interesting thing in this entire room is _you_ …” A little nibble won’t hurt, your lips moving of their own accord.

Nero starts, pulse quickening in your ear. “Oh? Quite the flatterer, aren’t you?” He chuckles softly and it reverberates throughout his chest, rich and deep. “And here I thought you’d come to rip my throat out and finish what you started back in the Praetorium.”

Given pause, you draw breath and whisper against his throbbing jugular. “Is that what you want?” Raw seduction drips from every word, your tongue flicking out to draw a long, wet stripe along his neck. “Nnnn…”

“M-my. Awfully forward, I must say.” Nero glances to Cid, who remains mercifully enraptured with a screen full of data. His discomfort is only apparent in the stiffness of his body and the hesitation in his voice – it seems the man’s confidence is just for show, at least when it comes to matters like this. “Warrior, are you so sorely in need of entertainment that you’d turn to _me?_ Why, I’m little more than a forgotten has-been, a…” His words jump right back down his throat as you sink your teeth in, chewing on the fleshy juncture betwixt neck and shoulder. “Nng!”

“…Are you afraid?” You purr into his ear, so soft it’s a feathery caress against the turning gears of his mind. _‘Does it frighten you, having the slayer of Gods sitting in your lap?’_

A nervous chuckle bubbles from Nero’s lips. “N-not at all, no, never!” He pats you somewhat awkwardly between the shoulderblades, tensing at the feel of your hot, wet tongue along the side of his ear. “But- hold on a moment, now, what’s this all of a sudden?” His whisper becomes a hiss, rife with conspiracy. “Do you have any idea what a scandal it would cause if the Warrior of Light was seen doing… _this_ , with someone like _me_? The Empire wants both of us dead, in case you’d forgotten!”

“We’re allies now, Nero…” You continue suckling at his neck, marking the pale skin with lush, red blooms. “And allies stick together. What’s a little closeness among friends, hm?”

“Somehow I doubt your intentions are as pure as that, vaunted eikon-slayer! I’ve but to close my eyes and find your dagger in my chest, I’m sure of it!” As jovial as he sounds, you can _smell_ his fear. _Feel_ it rushing through his blood, rising to his sweat-pricked skin. “Neither of us need to trust each other to get along, you know! It--”

“Nero…” Gently you rub yourself against him, hips grinding in his lap. “You could break me in half with your index finger and I’d probably thank you for it.” He hardens seemingly against his will, but instead of horror on his face, there lies an insatiable curiosity. He has _no idea_ what you want, and after so many days without sleep, neither do you. “You’re the most refreshing presence we’ve brought into the Scions for a _very_ long time, and I’m not going to let you languish as Cid’s errand boy. No, you…” A hitch in your breath as his clothed erection pokes up at you, so easily coaxed to full mast. “You are worth so much more, you brilliant bastard. We didn’t bring you here because of any damn allegiances or games. We want you… _I_ want you,” You breathe each word against his skin, lapping at his stubbled jawline. “Because you’re the… mmm… most gifted engineer on this star, the man who woke Ultima, who can, haah, get his _fingers_ into those Allagan beasties like _no-one else_.”

Nero’s face is taut with the strain of maintaining his composure. The hand at your back dips to massage your ass, questioningly at first until you arch into it, hungry. His other hand comes to play too, and feels up the skintight fabric of your breeches.

“Mmmm, that’s it.” Straddling him and rutting ever so slightly against his cock, you nudge at his lips with your own. “You’re an absolute genius, figuring it all out before Cid’s even wet his dick in the datalogs.”

“A-aah, I suppose-” Nero’s words drown in your passions as you lock lips with him, rising on your spread knees to attain a few ilms of height. “Mmm, mnhhnn…” Though his brows remain drawn with concern, they smooth the longer you spend lavishing praise and affection upon him. He’s so hard it hurts, and he breaks the kiss to gasp for breath, eyes flicking to the oblivious Cid’s still turned back. “I must say, you… certainly know how to talk dirty.”

“Not dirty if it’s the truth.” You grin slyly, hands sliding along Nero’s trim sides to his well muscled abdomen. “I’m going to treat you to what you deserve, if you’ll have me.” A serious look comes upon your face, eyes dark and luscious red lips parted, glistening. “I won’t hurt you. Not even if you want me to.”

“Oh?” Nero snickers, nowhere near disarmed by your change in demeanor. “The surprises just keep coming with you, my dear Warrior.” His words vibrate against your lips, murmured so soft and mirthful you can’t help but give him a lick. He squints at that, and promptly licks you back. “Gotcha.”

“Mn~ You want it, then?” Ever so sweetly, beside his ear. Your fingers dart into the waistband of his breeches and thumb at the clasps. “I know what _I_ want _._ I want you to fuck me ‘til I bleed red like your armor, want you to pulverise me with your massive cock…” It’s no small thing, you can _feel_ it.

The illusion of power swells in Nero’s chest, firms his grasp on your buttocks and invites a smug tilt to his chin. “Is that _so_ , little Warrior? You want me to reverse engineer your polite little derriere, hm?”

“Nnn, yeah. Want you to split me in half n’ put me back together ‘cause I know you can. You can do _anything_ , Nero.” Dripping wet, the scent of desire rises from your spread thighs. “And I want you… to do _me_.”

“Well said!” Nero laughs, having far too much fun with you as his night’s entertainment. “Come, then. Somewhere… private.” Before you can suggest a place, he scoops you up into his arms and sneaks out into the dark hallway leading from Cid’s workshop to the storeroom. A little crude, but certainly not somewhere you’ll be interrupted. Not at this hour.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle lmao


End file.
